The Mages' Blessings: A Journey in Knighthood
by Fyliwion
Summary: Set just after ROTG Daine and Numair visit the Immortal's realm only to find themselves trapped in the past, and find they are to help Alanna win her shield.DN ...AG & AJ
1. Leaving the Divine Realms

Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I am not the infamous writer who has inspired me to write one of the 4000 fanfics on this sight. Nor do I role in enough money to even hope of having a following. If I did... I'd probably spend more time reading them and cracking up over my antics at what I'm writing... or post real chappy's of what's to come just to see what my reviewers would do when I read the book. But that's just me.... Sadly, I am not TP nor shall ever be TP. But if I do happen to find I'm her evil clone you'll be the first ones to know.  
Oh and to add another notion, I was inspired by other fanfics I've seen here and other sites to write this piece, so I cannot give all credit to myself for the idea... if you check out my favvy authors and stories you might be able to find a few. So no flames please... 

Chapter 1: Leaving the Divine Realms

"It was wonderful to see you both" Sarra bent down and kissed her daughter on her curls. "I really wish you could stay longer but I understand you must return home." 

Daine smiled, "I'm just glad I got to see you again Ma. I've missed you so much." She hugged her mother tight trying not to cry. "And Da, thanks for talking to the Great Gods... I'm glad I get to visit even if its only once a year." 

Weiryn, the god of the hunt, smiled for his daughter, "Its alright small one. It was good to know you better. And you mage, the badger is correct when he says you have an interesting point of view." 

The tall mage bowed, "Thank you sir. I'm glad you see it such, I found it amazing here in the realms." The mage had a book under his arms with a small pack, detailing conversations and interests he found during his time. "I must be the only mortal ever to be allowed a expedition in the divine realms." 

"There have only been one or two in the last millennia, you are lucky to be so close to my daughter." Weiryn smirked and Numair smiled gently bringing Daine under his arm.

Sarra smiled seeing the movement and nodded, "And we are thankful our daughter has such a good man as you to watch over her." Daine blushed and stood closer to Numair. 

"Are you sure that you both must return now?" Sarra added. 

Sarra you know that impossible. We have to return to Tortall to help clean up the aftermath. After all its only been four months since the end of the war. It was asking enough of Jon to let us go in the first place." Numair looked down at his beloved, "Though if you wish to stay Daine...." 

The wild mage glared at her teacher, "No. We've been over this before Numair-" 

Sarra smiled sadly, "As much as I would like you to stay you have a good life at home to live. Go back and be happy for a time." She kissed her daughter. "Go with my blessing." 

The girl leapt from Numair's side again and hugged her mother then her father, sniffling she said, "Da are you returning us? Will there be anymore side effects or-"

"Don't worry about becoming ill-" Sarra broke in, "Your father talked to a few of the others, and the Mother offered to help on your return. She's given her blessing and offered to help with strength so the trip's less eventful then the first time." 

Numair and Daine both grinned remember how ill they were when they first came over. The second trip hadn't been as bad, though both had both been fairly tired afterwards.   
Numair bowed his head and replied, "Thank you Mother for your help" looking up, "And once again for all your help."

"May we begin?" Weiryn asked starting to gather white fire around him. 

"I love you Ma!"  
"I love you too sweetie." 

Daine drew next to the mage and they both went towards the glowing man and felt themselves encircled by magic.   
They waited as the wind began to build around them. Numair held Daine close holding back the worst of the blasts as magic and nature swirled around like the inner core of a funnel. Slowly lights built in there vision and sounds came out from a hundred sources as scenes began to flash before they're eyes.   
Daine shivered and screamed out, "Numair... Numair what's going on???" 

The mage held her and replied, "I don't know magelet... maybe its the essence of magic, hold on tightly." And waited as the scenes faded into darkness... holding the small figure of Daine in his arms. 


	2. Home?

Disclaimer: And I the almighty author of fanfics everywhere! Writer of her own fantasy novel in the works! Maker of stories read by less then 10 people! Is not tamora pierce... *sighs* yesh.. thats right.. unfortunatly I am not her almightyness.. so you'll have to live with a shadow of what truly exists.. sorry for the dissapointment

Chapter 2: Home?

As the darkness passed Numair and Daine found themselves standing in the midst of a hall in the palace. Numair was sweating hard and had gone still as he whispered a word letting the magic around them vanish. Daine was shaking unsteadily looking around her surroundings for support.   
Numair dropped his book and pack, turning to Daine quickly and took her chin into his hands. He made her look up at him staring into her eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice filled with worry.

Daine nodded still trying to get reoriented with stable ground. She leaned against a wall for a bit of supported, letting her fatigue pass.

Numair eyed her carefully, "Are you sure magelet? No side effects? Mithrosis, if anything's happened to you-" He touched her face softly looking once more into her grey eyes.

Daine grinned at her teacher amused, "You'd what? Pray tell me... I wonder if its possible to turn a God into a tree.... its an interesting thought- though I wonder what all the hunters of the world would think if Weiryn became a cherry tree, or say the Mother a crab apple... no doubt many peoples prayers would have to change. And you might become a bit unpopular among the rest of the Gods at that." Looking up at him mischievously she added, "I'd really hate for you to become say a flea, or something equally unpleasant." 

Numair gave her a mock glare, "Ah but if I became a flea then who would they have to teach you hmmm?" then moving a step closer added, "And if I were turned into a flea then I couldn't do this-" he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. He held her tightly then let go again breathing hard. "Are you sure your alright?" 

She looked up smiling into his face "I swear Numair, I'm fine." she studied his face for a few moments staring into his eyes then moved her glance to look around. The hall seemed empty and undecorated. "Do you have any idea where we are?" Daine asked realizing she had no idea where they stood. 

Numair looked about him then frowned, "I'm not sure, though I think-" he walked over to the door and nodded, "Yes I think, mind you think magelet, that we're just off the mages wing-" He saw her yawn again and studied her once more, "Are you positive you aren't having reactions to that shift sweet? You look exhusted." 

Daine shook her head, "What did you say? Oh I'm sorry... no Numair I'm fine." Seeing his scepticism added, "Really. I'm just tired. You know what Ma said, its because of my cross blood." 

"Daine..." His voice was still filled with worry.

She laughed her eyes filled with amusement, "Honestly Numair if I can just get to my rooms and lie down I'll be fine." 

Numair frowned but nodded, "Alright then, lets head down towards ours rooms. You can lay down for a bit, and I for one wish to go see what's going on with Jon and the others." Looking about once more he added, "And I'm also very curious to know why we haven't come across anyone else yet. It may be Midwinter; however, I've never seen the palace so empty." 

"Whatever you say" said Daine yawning again. 

They picked up their small packs and walked down the hall towards to the mages wing. Once or twice they saw a servant running down a separate wing, but no nobles or even a page was seen.   
They reached the last league and Daine looked around again, "Numair? Is this the mage's wing? It looks like it, but theirs not anything like usual. No astronomy tapestries, or those lights you reconstructed from Carthak." she stopped and listened, "I also don't hear any of the usual noises marking the rooms. No People, no experiments nothing..." she had a worried expression on her face. 

Numair frowned, "I agree Magelet, not to mention there is no gift on any of these doors. The usual trace most people have, but no residue from experiments and so forth. Its strange, its almost like Jon moved the wing or something." He quickened his pace, "Jon knows better then moving my things too. If he so much as-"

"Jon wouldn't do it without good cause. You know that Numair." she tried to keep up but quickly found herself out paced. 

He turned around and saw her falling behind and slowed to a walk, "Oh I'm sorry Daine, I was just worried, here give me your pack, I need to slow down a bit." 

"Numair really, its what... four doors away?" 

"Sweet your exhausted. Jon can wait-" with a sigh she handed him her pack and he lifted it with his own. "Come on" 

They turned a few more halls looking about for signs of recognition, finally Numair stopped. "Am I right to say this is where our rooms should be." He was staring in confusion at the name plate. 

Daine looked at the door and nodded, "Yes this is most defiantly your room, mines right there" she pointed to the door next to it. "Why aren't you going in." 

"Because according to this- it belongs to Alanna's father, Myles of Olau." 

Daine stopped to stare. "What? But why would Jon-" 

"I don't know.. maybe its just a mistake." his tone led her to believe otherwise though, as she tried to puzzle out what was going on. 

"I think we should go see Jon and see what he has been doing" she tried to sooth the bristling mage, "Really something might have happ-" she stopped mid-sentence as the door opened. 

"Thank you for bringing that drought lad, even if it does taste miserable-" said a gruff voice in a tone that sounded half asleep.

A familiar tone answered, "Really Myles its fine. You know though you really should stop drinking, you'd have less hangovers in the morning, and I wouldn't have to bring you all these in the morning. Then I might get to sleep in a bit on my free days" there was a laugh from the two figures, "If we squires ever get to sleep in-" a figure stepped out from the door with bright red hair he turned to see the two mages watching them. "Excuse me can I help you?" Daine let out a slight gasp meeting the boy's amethyst eyes. 

"Thom?" said Daine in surprise. After a moment though she realized that couldn't be right. Thom was much younger then this lad, and unless they had been gone for four years and he suddenly changed his mind, Alanna's eldest son was planning to be a mage. 

The lad who was watching them paled to a thin white, and terror racked his face until he put up a stone look, but his eyes shone with fear. 

Numair stared as another man stepped forward from behind. He was wearing worn clothes, and appeared to be recovering from a night spent drinking. He looked at the two mages in shock. "Thom? No. I'm afraid not. This is Alan of Trebond. Surely you've heard of him? Prince Jon's Squire?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ohhhhh Lookses! Cliffhanger? Maybe or maybe not *g* 

For all those who hate these little thank you's to my reviewers... sorry. I for one admire those who get like 100 reviews and say thanks to all of them... and everytime I get a new review it brings joy to my life so just skip it if it annoys you and wait for the next chappy.

Wild Magelet: Thank you! Glad you enjoy it so far... I just thought there wasn't enough D/N fics around here *winks*

CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: *grins* yesh it was short.. I promise it will get longer in the run, and I promise fluff just give me time. Thanks for the complement. 

horseluver444: Thanks It means a lot to see I have a fan out there *g*

Dave the L's Gal: Will do *smiles* 


	3. Who's Who

Disclaimer: Thast right… if you haven't figured out since your ON FAN-FICTION-.-NET (*cough* definintion of fanfic: a story BASED on another author's story *cough*) I can't even begin to claim I'm TP… so I'm hopeing your not expecting the real deal ppl cuz unfortuantly …. It isn't

Chapter 3: Who's Who?

Daine stared at the man speechless as Numair spoke up, "Prince_ Jonathan's_ squire?" He seemed sure of himself, but his tone told Daine he was as surprised as she was, surely they had misheard-

            "Yes" said the older man grinning, "I'm afraid he looks no more then a page at times, but surely you've heard of our hero here." 

            Alan was still pale as a ghost looking at the two mages trying to gasp for air. He showed no sign of the crack made by the other knight, but just stared blankly at the two members.  

            Numair swallowed hard then smiled slightly, "Ah yes I have heard actually. Forgive us, we have been away for some time now in Carthak. I am the mage Numair Salmalin and this is my student, the wild mage Veralidaine Sarrasri. My mistake I'm afraid, came from the resemblance of this lad, to an apprentice in the City of the God's,  a boy by the name of Thom of Trebond?" 

            Daine noticed that Alan's face, while relaxing a bit still looked very pale. As Numair spoke of their alibi she remembered Alanna talking about her brother. Looking at the lad again she rubbed her temples. Under her breath she cursed, "Mithros this isn't happening…" 

            "It's a pleasure" the man smiled at the two of them, "I am Sir Myles of Olau, you probably haven't heard of me, unless its as the Court Drunk" Daine's eyes flashed in shock, it was well known Alanna's father was Myles of Olau, but this man bore no resemblance the the secretive, but kindly gentlemen she had only met a few times. Numair showed no sign of surprise however and waited for the man to go on. "Have you two had some troubles mayhap? By your packs and-" here he eyed Daine curiously "garb I'm suspecting not everything went as planned." 

            Eyes flickered onto Daine's garb as she blushed. Alan was now staring wide eyed at her, fully recognizing what she was wearing for the first time. Numair smiled gently as Daine looked down and frowned confused. She was wearing what she normally wore; Brown leather breeches, with a soft white blouse and blue tunic over it, and soft worn boots of deerskin. They were the same outfits the queens riders would wear or-

            She stopped mid-thought. 

             The queen's riders were brought by Thayet which means that it was still improper for woman to be wearing breeches. Her face grimaced into a look of pure horror as she realized she was going to have to change into a dress. From the side of her vision she couldn't help but see Numair trying to keep a straight face as hers turned to shock. _I'm going to get him back for that.._ She thought to herself silently. Seeing Myles and Alan still watching her she forced a smile, "We…um.. had some trouble with bandits outside Corus." _So original_ she added to herself.

            Numair spoke up, "Personal belongings and many of my books got left behind. There was a large group of them, and while we may be mages, we were needless to say outnumbered. I had to shrink many of my outfits down to her size until we reached the palace. We were actually looking for his majesty, and got lost in this wing some how." 

            "Oh?" The knight did not sound convinced but was not as suspicious. "Well if that's so, I really have no further need of Alan. Lad, can you show these two to a couple of rooms, and have them stop by Master Johorn's and Mistress Weaver's to pick up a few things for tonight? I'm sure the lady wishes to dispose of those clothes she has on, and put on more comfortable wear." 

            Daine tried to keep the incredulous look off her face but had a difficult time showing it. She just stood quietly trying to smile as she replied, "Ah yes, I would indeed like to clean up and put some-um- more appropriate clothes on." 

            Alanna kept staring at her, even as she did so knowing it was inappropriate. But the look the girl gave them now was the same she would, should anyone, especially her friends, force her in to a dress. She knew the pair had not told the total truth, and fear still was placed on her heart that they had believed her Thom. It was true what they said about the City of the Gods, but it was rare to find anyone who didn't know "Alan of Trebond" and rarer still for anyone to know her brother over her. With her father dead there was little chance of her getting caught but still- As she wallowed in her thoughts a dark shape emerged from her legs and ran out into the hall.   
            "Faithful!" called out Alanna to the black cat now looking up at the two mages curiously. The knight grinned as the cat began purring around the wild mage's legs whom bent down joyfully and welcomed the animal into her arms. 

            "Now you are a beauty aren't you.. but how is it I didn't here you sneak up on me like that really I-" she left off mid-sentence… talking to herself more than anything else as she looked at the animal in confusion. She continued to pet the creature but had a pensive look on her face and just coddled the animal shamelessly. 

            Numair sighed grinning at his beloved, "Ignore Daine. Her magic gives her a connection to animals, and when she's around them she can easily forget anything around her." 

            "We noticed" laughed Myles as he watched the girl and cat return infectious nudges. 

Alanna stared openly at her cat. It was rare to see faithful go to anyone, but the girl and animal appeared to get along better then fine. She let her fears pass a bit deciding if Faithful liked the newcomers then they might be good omens. 

Finally Alanna spoke up, "Sir? Would you like me to show you to guest quarters? Or would you prefer Master Johorn's shop first." If it meant she could escape from Midwinter obligations anything would be better.

 Myles smiled knowing her thoughts, "I take it you'd like to pick up something to wear my Lady?"        

Numair grinned seeing Daine would like to do anything but, however merely nodded, "Yes that would be wonderful. Will you lead us there Al- Alan. Correct?" Daine looked up her eyes grave reminding herself mentally to make sure she made no mess ups. 

"A new outfit would be nice" she replied nonchalant, Faithful seemed to sneeze and then ran to intertwine herself around Alanna's legs. 

"Well then I shall lead the way. Good day Sir Myles" Alanna bowed. 

"It was a pleasure meeting you both. I shall see you all tonight. Until then" Myles bowed and closed his door. 

Ah well not as long as the second.. but tis late and I'm going to be off for a couple days so this is all I can put up for now. I promise t'will get more interesting I've just got to get outside the hall and into a good location first. 

CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 : hehehe I'm glad you liked it. I was also sad that Opet Opet was discontinued. I've seen a few others around with time traveling I just thought I'd try my hand at things I thought would be intresitng. Thanks. 

Simi: That was my plan. Ah the beauty of unsuspicious people. Well that's the beauty of characters… glad you enjoy it!

Fuzzfurry: thanks!

Horseluver: Thanks again. Yeah when I'll try to do better, when Its completed I'm gonna go through and do a full proofreading… at the moment I just don't have the time to actually recheck everything. 

SD: Thank You!

Pixiedust: Here ya go! Another chappy and no cliffs. (though I do love making them, even if I hate reading them :-P) 

Elspeth Elf: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoy reading the story. Thank you for your review.  


	4. Talk, Talk and One's Worse Fears

Disclaimer: Aww don't looked so depressed… I mean did you really expect me to say out of the 1000's of stories on here that my pitiful writing was actually TP in disguise snorts TP would never ruin Alanna like I have g

Chapter 4: Talk, Talk… and One's Worse Fears         

Alanna turned to the mages who were staring at her strangely and took a deep breath, 'Now to figure out what's going on here.' She thought to herself. Alanna smiled unsurely taking in the two nobles and said, "Well I guess I can bring you down to Master Johorn's shop. It's just down this hall and past the training yards."

            Numair was the first to speak, "That sounds lovely Alan" Daine felt like hitting the tall mage for being so sure of himself. She still had a hard time believing that was  Alanna… The lioness… one of her closest friends and legends, throughout the known world. And here she was staring at _Daine_ in shock.

Daine shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, "Well that's what you told Sir Myles anyway."   
            "Alright then. Follow me." Alanna took wide steps leading the two mages down the hall's berth.

Daine quickened her steps and grinned seeing the cat jump onto the Squires shoulder, "So umm, what did you name your cat again? He's a mite unusual with those beautiful purple eyes. I've never seen such a fine specimen of a feline."

Faithful purred by Alanna's ear, but to the squire's surprise didn't answer as he usually did, "Faithful. He's been my companion for quite a while now, and proven his worth of the name. But everyone always notices his eyes first." She put on a stone face and tried not to look unnatural. Her nerves reeled with the two strangers. Not in fear exactly, but some other feeling.

"Understandable" said Daine with a smile.  
         They walked in silence for what seemed to Alanna to be eternity until the man finally spoke up, "So you're the prince's infamous squire."

            Alanna kept down a blush, "Well I wouldn't say infamous. My accomplishments in Tusaine were for my kingdom and my Prince. It really wasn't much."

            "So you say… Others might think differently. What year are you again lad?" Numair changed the subject smoothly almost causing Daine to laugh. She had no idea what the squire was chattering about. She could remember a bit about a war in Tusaine during Alanna's time,  and while she had heard one or two of her friend's earlier tales, she didn't remember all she had spoken of dealing with her years as a squire.   
            "I'm 16, another year before I take the ordeal."

            "Ah… I have no doubt you'll pass" said Numair nodding.

            Daine almost broke down in laughter. The whole situation was too hilarious. Here she was talking to her mentor, who at the moment was the same age as her and nervous about taking a test that she'd already passed. The whole situation was beyond her comprehension.

            Numair caught sight of Daine's look and stepped near to her, thinking, _"Magelet… I hope we'll get through this… if anything should happen to you-"  he_ shook his head and stared at Alanna, "I can't believe that young squire is the lioness" he muttered.

            Alanna turned eyes wide, "Did you say something Milord?" Faithful made what sounded suspiciously like laughter in her ear.

            The tall mage coloured slightly, "Um no. Sorry I-"

            "He has a habit of talking to himself when he's thinking. It's most annoying when working with new spells" said Daine grinning.

            Numair gave her a grateful smile, "Yes. Its one of those university quirks many find so annoying."

            "Ah..." said Alanna looking at the two of them curiously and thought, _"Something's defiantly going on here…. As long as they're not a threat…"_ she bit her lip and led them out into the sun.

            Daine and Numair both blinked various times as the bright light of the noon sun shone onto them. The reflection against the patches of white made by snow glistened into they're eyes.

            Alanna gave a shiver as she stepped out into the cold and both Daine and Numair gave a knowing grin.

            "Don't like the cold much Ala- Alan?" said Daine mentally cursing herself for the slightest mess up.

            Alanna looked over in surprise, "Yes. I absolutely loath this weather. Its so darn cold" she quickened her step sulking.

            Numair gave a mental laugh promising he would give Alanna a nice big blanket if he ever got back just as Daine spoke, "Yes, Numair here hates the cold too. I swear whenever we have to go on trips in winter you wouldn't believe the precautions he takes… Thayet actually-" here she stopped and blushed realizing she spoke a bit too much for her own good.

            "What my dear student is saying is… I loath winter too" he gave Alanna a wink which promptly made her colour for some odd reason and go back to hurrying towards the tailors hut.

            As they neared the cottage Daine watched the shop with a growing sense of dread. While she didn't mind wearing dressed when the occasion called for it, and sometimes even liked wearing the pretty things, this was a bit different. Her heart fell as she saw more and more ladies walking by wearing the long flowing, bulky, heavy and worse of all fluffy dresses she absolutely loathed. Numair and Alanna may dislike they're winter but nothing seemed more horrific at the moment then being stuffed into one of those gowns. And while she still had a small hope of keeping a pair or two of breeches, she knew in her heart exactly how stubborn Numair could be… and her insights told her this would be one of those times.

            So with the two mages and the young squire all looking sincerely unhappy and miserable, they walked into the warmth and chatter filled hall of Tailor Johorn.

To all those who review/read: Thank you so much… sorry I haven't updated in a month… had a long stroke of writers block.. this chappy isn't the best however I'll give you the next chapter as soon as possible (within a couple days) This is one of those ya gotta get though it before you find the good stuff. So hope you stick with me… glad you liked it so far.

Simi: I'm glad g hope you liked the last bit of this chappy… I myself am a dress fan, but most of my friends wouldn't wear one if you tried… Thanks

Fuzzfurry: Yeah!!! g

Aleena: Glad you do. Thanks.

Karakin: Thank you muchly.

The amazing colour: Heheehhe glad you like it…

Narms: Sorry I didn't update sooner

WOX: giggles glad as always you read my things

Equestrian: Sorry blushs been a bit busy… but here's the next chappy…

Jadestar: No problemo… loved it winks glad you took time for mine

Rurouni: No blender!!! No!!! see I updated (largly in thanks to your last review giggles) glad you enjoyed it so much


	5. Breeches, Bloomers, and Brocades

Disclaimer: Ink- $320, Paper- $230, Publisher - 25% of earnings, Replying to fans- 50% of earnings, Being TP... priceless..... they're are some things money can buy... being Tamora Pierce... Not one of them.   
  
Chapter Five: Breeches, Brocades, and

Daine wanted to hide as soon as she stepped into bright lit room. Material and noble clothing hung over every niche of the room. Women giggled in the corners holding up bolts and men waved nonchalantly towards the brocades being held up.

Numair rolled his eyes at the scene but tried to look just as sauve as the others. If Daine could show half the self restraint he presented it would be a miracle.   
Alanna walked up to a rushed man and bowed to him saying over the din, "Master Johorn, Myles sent me with the Mage Numair Salamin and his student Verlisidaine. Forgive me, but they need new outfits, and proper attire for Midwinter."

Numair gave a bow, "Sir. We had some trouble with bandits, and needless to say abandoned many of our things..."

"I see that" his eyes never leaving Daine. He studied her in the leggings and tunic she was wearing. Daine blushed trying to look uncomfortable and unhappy, feeling that she was failing miserably.

"Well mi'lady I'll have my wife take you into the other shop. Such a beautiful lady as ya shouldn't be walking in a wenches garb. Mi'lord if you'll come with me..."

Daine found her self being dragged off by a large red-haired woman grinning happily at her, "Aye lassie, doncha worry now, Ol' Bessie, they call me, and I'll help ya find a nice pretty dress far ya self donchya know" she kept talking as Daine turned to Numair shooting him a face of pure horror.

He just winked and she could here him telling and astounded Alanna, "We may be awhile, but I think we're going to need an escort. If you could meet us in an hour or so-" 

As they entered the woman's chamber she saw three other ladies being fitted. The one closest had vibrant red hair and a permanent smirk, "Yes. And then you'll never believe this, but Prince Jon danced with me seven times! That's all. Can you believe it? Less then six months ago he would dance with me every night!"

Daine prayed silently that she wouldn't kill one of the woman before she escaped from the chamber. They were exactly the type that she could never hold a conversation at home. Of course those in court she knew in court had always shocked her when she went to Corus, this what she had expected when Onua had first told her where they were going... and this was what she had been regretting.

"Mi'lady I'll let ya be talk' in to these other fine gentles.. if you'll just take off those nasty men's clothin' so I can bes a takin' your measurements." The woman winked, "Be back in just o'ne min'ute" And the woman left her to change.

Reluctantly Daine took off her outer garments and looked around, the red-haired lady was now watching her carefully and smirked, "So your new in court? I hadn't heard of anymore courtiers coming... wherever did you come from that you had to arrive in those clothing" the other women snickered and Daine did all in her power not growl.

"I didn't plan to actually. I'm the wild mage Verlisidaine Sarrasri," she noticed the red-haired lady's snicker and other's that rose they're eyebrows but continued aloofly as she had seen Alanna do so many times before "unfortunately my teacher and I had some trouble with bandits on the way up from Carthak and I had to take on those. It was a choice between undergarments and breeches... and I'll take breeches over that any day." She played the tone as best she could but saw the others still look at her with distance.

"I'm sure" said the red haired woman. "Well I am Delia of Eldorne and these are the Ladies Cithara and Julisian. Its a pleasure meeting you Verlisidaine... Ladies?" She brushed them out of the room calmly with a plastered smile on her face.

Daine was about to pray for the luck she had just had when the door opened to have the plumb seamstress enter with a bundle of sewing supplies, "Ah I see the other ladies did leave. Well then... I can look at ya... aren't ya a pretty lassie, quite a catch if I do say so me self." she looked around her measuring her wrists, waists, chest, as she called in a nother shy maid, "Lizzie please do be a writing these measurements for your dear ol' mum" the girl nodded and took down Daine's proportions in a book. Finally the older woman told her she could step down.

"Now we can be deciding the fun part," said the elder woman. "All these pretty materials for yon's everyday dresses, and a few pretty lil' gowns for yonder ball. Don't right know if I'll bes an able to make it by tonight.. but I'll give ya this, you'll have something appropriate for yonder's decent on the grand stairs.... what I wouldn't give to descend on those." Bessie continued to pull down all sorts of materials. From brocades to silks.   
Daine had no passion to descend on those steps again. She remembered the first time, just after she'd come from Galla, after the incident at Pirates Swoop. It had been nice, but all those eyes were something she wasn't so fond of. And then she'd at least had friends watching her... this time they'd be there, but have no idea who she was.

"Miss? Ares ya listen'n to me?"

"What? Oh forgive Mistress, I was just thinking. What did you say?" Daine jerked back to life staring at the astonished woman.

"Just sayin' I was thinkin' about this pretty blue, a nice colour for winter and a beauti'ful match for yon eyes. Some greys, and maybe even a forest green-"

Daine just nodded, "I put full trust in you Mistress." The woman look delighted and had her maids run through the fanciest and finest materials. Daine just sighed knowing full well those beautiful gowns would probably be ruined the first of the People caught sight of her. Finally she decided she needed to speak up, "Mistress... I do ask you though. In the line of magic I deal with, I need some flexible dresses. A few made for riding, and not just side saddle, along with a good number of sturdy practical gowns. Can you do that?"

Bessie raised an eyebrow but grinned, "Aye sure as can be Mi'lady, if that's what your want'in"

"It is" said Daine with a sigh then saw she was reaching for some furs for what she suspected was a cloak and added, "Oh and please no furs. Nothing fur made... I can't stand it."

"Is that all?" The seamstress said with her eyes starting to narrow.

"Yessum"

"Alright" she called the maids away from the furs and went back to sheaves of material.

After a few minutes the shy girl from earlier came over, "I'm supposed to be a helping you to choose some dresses until my mistress can finish yon's own. So if you'll be a followin me." Daine let out a sigh as she was shown into the back room.

She thought she'd be blinded by the gowns hanging on every available rack. The girl took off a variety of gowns and helped shove Daine into the them one by one.

After about a half an hour more time, and fifty dresses later, Lizzie decided upon ten she thought were suitable for everyday wear. Daine wanted to shed away, since all ten, while magnificent, were what she'd call, extremely unpractical.

Daine finally sat down in the last one, another long blue garment, with extravagant embroidery up its lengths, and long silken sleeves. "So.. umm... may I leave now?" she said unsurely.

The girl gave her a bewildered look, "Leave? but Mi'lady you aren't done as of yet. We still be a needin' to find you an appropriate midwinter's dress."

It was another twenty minutes before Daine was allowed to meet the others, wearing the same elaborate blue gown, and feeling very retched.

As she entered the main room, she found Numair handing Master Johorn some coins, and she couldn't help but grin, seeing a new black robe he was wearing over some well made nobleman's suit.

Numair turned with a start and saw her bowing to say, "Oh forgive me gentle lady, forgive me for not-" he stopped midway then choked, "Daine??"

"Yes. They've refined me" she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry... I mean.. Its just... Your beautiful." Daine raised an eyebrow, she felt like laughing to see Numair speechless and he blushed, "I mean you're always beautiful. But that dress truly sets everything off."

"Yes.. and its also highly immovable" she said with a snort, "I love it as much as you adore that black robe you're wearing"

Numair glowered, "I made the mistake of mentioning I'm a black robe when they asked me my profession."

Daine let out a laugh, "I suspected as much." The tailor just stared at them and shook his head walking to his other costumers. Daine looked up at Numair seriously, "Should we find our dearest squire to take us to our rooms? I'd like to discuss something with you..."

The mage nodded a bit with a sigh, "Yes, I think that may be a good course of action. Might he be outside?"

"Alann- Alan? Outside. In this weather?" Daine let out something that sounded suspiciously like a snort. "You know what he told us."

Peaking outside to see the incoming new batch of snow Numair grinned back, "Point taken. Well we told him about an hour, so I suspect he should be back any-" The door open to let in a shivering Alanna who grinned up at the two mages.

"Sorry. I didn't account for the snow. I see you got fitted alright" Alanna was looking at the two of them wide eyed now, and Daine realized how they must have changed... from two breeches wearing nobles, to this fine garment.

Daine shrugged, "I admit, the tailor does dreams with clothes. Even if they aren't as flexible as a pair of-" Numair shot her a look and she realized what she had almost said, "breeches. But truth be told, the beauty of the skirts far outweighs the comfort of men's wear." That was it... she was most defiantly going to have to pay her teacher back for the look he was giving her at the moment.

Alanna raised an eyebrow but said nothing, just a slight look of incredulous that passed onto her face. "Well, if your finished I can show you to your guest rooms. They're near the other nobles and we're going to have to walk across the training grounds, I hope you don't mind."

Numair shook his head, "On the contrary, I'm rather interested in seeing the knights and other squires at their work, please show us the way."

Daine saw what he was heading towards and couldn't help but agree. She'd like to get a better idea on who all was working, and ages. Not to mention she couldn't resist the chance to see Jon, Raoul and the others in their younger years.

Alanna shrugged and said, "That's good then. its midwinter, so most of the knights and their squires are back at the palace. If you'll follow me Sir and Mi'lady." Daine almost choked, and let out a giggle, then tried to turn it into a flirtatious smile, quite unsuccessfully. Alanna had to stop herself from staring at the two, one half laughing at her, and the other with the most amused expression on his face.

So with the mages following her, Alanna led them, stony faced, back into the wintry courtyard, and to the training grounds.

There... to pay all of you back for the two months I didn't update.. you're gonna have to wait a bit more then two days for the next one though.... probably... but ya never know g.. and this was a good four pages to. Now to thank my reviewers (The reason I actually write it)

Rorouni: hehehe well I hoped you like this last chappy then. And see... a nice fast one in payment g sees flames OHHH PWETTY FIRE!!

Karakin: I'm getting to it... just not may People choices I have at the moment... but that'll definantly be playing a big part

Narm: g Glad to be able to help entertain you... (and was that fast enough?)

Equestrian: Thanks so much... glad you think so hugs

Moody: Thanks... neither have I really, which was one of the reasons I decided to add to the minute amount.

Marble: Yessum! Will do! Don't do anything drastic!  
  
Insomniac: Thank you

Lioness: Thankee winks

Misty: Thats what I wanted to try for... glad you found it working

Simi: No worries... I ramble all the time.. and know whatchya mean about skirts


End file.
